Not Worth It For Me
by Mya3
Summary: Chapter 4 uploaded. Lance wants to call Kitty... Jamie makes his request. PLEASE REVIEW! Pairings: Romy (Rouge/Remy)
1. Introduction

Oooh, poor Pietro.look what I'm doing to you now.I seem to like doing bad stuff to the Brotherhood.  
  
Pietro: I know.you are SUCH a- Mýa: Do you wanna live? Pietro: But look what you did to all of us in "The Portal" Mýa: What was it, you always hurt the ones you like best? Pietro: Almost.  
  
Hehe, at least he gets his own fic. Maybe. Anyhow, I'm starting this off with bits of a song in it. Be careful what you read here, because this bits a Pietro angst and it may explain things to come. Guess the main characters in it by the song and what Pietro thinks. Anything in between "" is what he thinks. The settings: A hospital (Hehe, Soz) Oh, and 'Him' and 'Her' are NOT mother and father.guess who they are. Note: This is what happens when I get the flu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pietro, I don't own 'him' and I don't own 'her'. I don't own this song, either. It belongs to Nickleback.  
  
***  
  
"This is all his fault. I was trying to save him. It was one of those evil sentinals. Now look where I am. The hospital, hooked up to god-knows how many machines. I should have known better. He abandoned us when we were younger. What made me think he changed?"  
  
Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field Mother's hands are serving meals in a café on Main Street With mouths to feed.just tryin' to keep clothing on our backs And all I hear about it.is how it's so bad  
  
"I should have listened to her. Instead I ignored her. I ignored her way back then, and despite my better judgement, I'm pretty much ignoring her now. When I get out of here, I'll go back. Things'll be like the good old times. They will eventually accept me again. Eventually."  
  
It's too bad, it's stupid Too late, so wrong, so long Its too bad we had no time to rewind Let's walk, let's talk  
  
"Or maybe they wouldn't. Ever. He's wrong, I know he is. I was wrong, too. Maybe I should run to Xavier for help. He would extend the hand of friendship to anyone, mutant or human. But no matter how fast I can run, I couldn't get away. Not from him. I'd be as good as dead."  
  
You left without saying goodbye although I'm sure you tried You called the house from time to time to make sure we're alive But you weren't there right when I needed you the most And now I dream about it.and how it's so bad  
  
"No way would either of them ever accept me running to the X-Men. She has independence. We should be alike, her and I, but in almost every ways, we are not. I love my sister, although she hates my guts, I love her more than anyone could possibly imagine. I should have stuck by her. But he is also powerful. I saw what he did to some of those guards. As soon as I get out of here, I'm leaving them. I'm not going back. Not when I get out, not ever."  
  
Father's hands are lined with guilt from tearing us apart Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are We made it out.we still got clothing on our backs And now I scream about it.and how it's so bad  
  
"I'm kidding myself. I have no independence whatsoever. I'm a coward, through and through. A weak coward and a loser. And that's all I'll ever be. A looser. And I hate all of this. But I know that I am too much of a coward. No matter what I say, I will always be with that cruel man who is my father. I'm too scared to ever do anything about it."  
  
***  
  
So that's just the introduction. I wont say where this should be (in the middle of the story, beginning, etc) cause this story will jump from time to time, forward and backwards. Please review while I go have some soup to try help my flu. 


	2. Burning Through Walls

Oooh, here we go again. Thanks for the review, Mischievous One, sure, I'll continue. I agree with you, Pietro is a great character to do angsty stuff with, because he has such a weird family. I like doing stuff with Todd and Lance, too, but I don't put a lot of it up. Be forewarned, though, Pietro won't have it easy in this fic. No, not at all. Poor Pie Pie. And his team- mates won't either. Actually, no one will have it easy.  
  
Pietro: I hate her. Eric: I don't. John: Ofcourse you don't, boss man, you have all the power you could dream of! Eric: Not quite. Mýa: Would you all shut up and get on with the fic? John: WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT! Mýa: *groans* what now, John? John: Are you gonna be in this fic? Mýa: Nope, I'm stuck in an elevator in 'The Portal' John: Are we gonna be in that? Mýa: No, you're busy here. John: That ain't fair, mate! What about Speedy? Mýa: Uh.what about him? He gets in two fics because. Pietro: Because I was here first! John: Blah! Go on, get on with it.  
  
Sorry for that *ahem* small interruption, now we'll get on with what you REALLY want to read!  
  
***  
  
"John, you bloody fool! I can't believe that TINY brain of yours DID THIS!" Eric Lensher, master of magnetism, yelled at the young, cowering boy, "You numb skull.I should take that Flame Thrower off you and shove it up you're- "  
  
"Calm down, father, you know he was just practising his powers!" Pietro ran up behind his father, patting him on the back trying to calm him down.  
  
Eric took this into consideration. "Hmm.maybe your right, Pietro, but how will Gambit feel, sharing a room with Pyro?"  
  
Remy heard this bit, and walked over to them, curiosity getting the better of him, "Wha'.exactly.did John do?" Remy cocked his head to a side.  
  
"Umm.I'm outa here, mate!" John whimpered, getting up.  
  
"No, John, you tell Remy what you did, and we'll call it quits." Smirked Eric, wondering exactly WHAT Remy, who was reaching for a pack of cards and his staff as he spoke, would do with John.  
  
"Er, I'm saying this in advance," John began, trembling, "I'm sorry, Remy, I really am."  
  
"What," Remy growled, "Did y'all do? What does it have ta do with Gambit?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" sighed John. Gambit nodded. "I.uh.I burned a hole through your wall."  
  
Eric and Pietro walked off, chuckling, hearing explosions and yelling, and lots of screaming, as they walked on.  
  
***  
  
"Wanda, dear, what would you say if.if I said I could go and get your brother back for you?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer, but just wondering.  
  
The lights flashed dangerously. "I'd say," Wanda said dangerously, "You're life was in danger."  
  
"Ok, I was just wondering." Raven added, walking quickly out of the room.  
  
"THERE ya are, yo!" Todd hopped in, "I was wonderin' where mah baby would be!"  
  
"For the last time, Toad," Wanda moaned, the lights flashing once more, "Don't EVER call me THAT!"  
  
"Awww.buttercup!" Todd tried.  
  
"NOT THAT EITHER!" Wanda screamed, "YOU CALL ME WANDA! OR THE SCARLET WITCH!"  
  
"OK, Wanda-kins, I'll call you that." Todd said, affectionately.  
  
The lights broke.  
  
"Ok Wanda, I'll be out of here!" Todd hopped quickly out of the room.  
  
Wanda gave a satisfied chuckle. That always worked.  
  
***  
  
"Remy.I'm sorry mate." John tried.  
  
"Does Remy hear a voice?" Remy wondered aloud, "Remy tinks he hears an annoying sound."  
  
"Would someone MIND TELLING ME what the hell is going on between you two?" Piotr scratched his head.  
  
"Remy hates Allerdyce's GUTS!" Remy replied.  
  
"Don't see why YOUR complaining, CAJUN!" John yelled.  
  
"If you didn't do this to annoy Remy," Remy began, "Remy wouldn't HAVE anything to complain ABOUT!"  
  
"Mate, I-" John began.  
  
Piotr let out a frustrated noise. "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE WORD 'MATE' IN YOUR SENTANCES?" he shouted at John, and then turning to Remy, "AND DO YOU ALWAYS TALK IN THE THIRD PERSON PRESENCE?"  
  
He stormed out of the room, putting his fist through a wall on the way.  
  
"Sheesh.whats got him in a twist?" John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don ask Remy, Mon Ami, Remy don't have dat sorta temper." Remy replied, "Now, Remy wants to know if you wanna play poker with him?"  
  
"Ok." John replied, "It could be cool, y'know, sharing a room."  
  
"Remy agrees," smiled Remy, dealing out the cards, "Remy and John can talk about girls, play poker, everyting! Remy tinks dat'll be cool."  
  
***  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!" Lance grabbed Todd's neck.  
  
"Hey, its only fair man!" Todd protested, "She called you a hood, I call her a-"  
  
"DON'T.YOU.CALL.HER.THAT.AGAIN!" yelled Lance, the house shaking, "Moran."  
  
"Sheesh, and I though 'abuse the toad day' went by already!" Todd complained, "And I only called her a-"  
  
"Don't say it!" Lance stomped his foot, the ground under Todd broke.  
  
"I did NOT call her an X-Geek," Todd snorted, "I called her a-"  
  
"I know what you called her!" Lance shrieked, "I DO NOT NEED REMINDING!" even more ground broke.  
  
"I didn't even call her a b****!" Todd hopped out of the way.  
  
"I KNOW!" replied Lance, the house shaking even more dangerously, "I KNOW!"  
  
"She called you a HOOD, man, and you are STILL sticking up for her!" Todd tried to keep his balance, succeeding.  
  
"I know," sighed Lance softly, sitting down, "I know."  
  
Todd realised he had hurt his friend deeply. "Lance, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean ta hurt ya!"  
  
"I know you didn't, Toad," Lance replied, "It's just.I miss her.that's all."  
  
"Wow, you care about her almost as much as I care for Wanda!" Todd said in amazement, "And that's sayin' something!"  
  
"You better not let her here you saying that," Lance tried to smile, but failed miserably, "God knows what she'll do!"  
  
"I guess," Todd sighed, "I just wish.I just wish she'd like me, y'know, not even in the way I like her. Just enough to call me Todd, not Toad, Todd."  
  
"Man, she hurts you, doesn't she?" Lance asked.  
  
"Sometimes." Todd sighed again, "Sometimes even without realising it.I mean, I'm sure she doesn't mean it, but she does. Same with Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah." sighed Lance. Suddenly, some lightbulb flashed on in his head, "Hey, why do WE keep chasing THEM when all they do is turn around and reject us?"  
  
"I dunno," replied Todd, "Why?"  
  
"No, I asked you because I thought you might know," Lance sighed, "But we shouldn't bother!"  
  
"Nah, man, we shouldn't!" agreed Todd, "But the problem is, we're always gonna do it, no matter how much we try not to, we always will."  
  
"I guess.your right." Lance closed his eyes, "Your right."  
  
***  
  
'Why does he do this?' Pietro thought to himself, 'If it's not me, its John. If its not John or me, its Remy. And if its not John, me or Remy its Piotr. And even after that, he can still find some other poor soul to torment.'  
  
Pietro closed the window and door, suddenly wishing he were someone else. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes tight.  
  
'It's not fair. He threw Wanda in the nut house when we were younger,' he turned on his side, 'And she'll never forgive him for it. Or me. It wasn't even my fault. I tried to stop him, I really did, but I couldn't. I was too young. I cried and cried, watching her go.'  
  
Pietro sighed, turning again. He heard a door slamming shut, and someone shouting to keep the noise down.  
  
'THEY don't understand,' he murmured, 'The brotherhood did, but they don't. I wouldn't even justify them by telling them. They don't have feelings. I swear, even though they are like me, we couldn't be more different. Father's just using me, like he'd use her if she were to let him.'  
  
As there was a lot of noise, Pietro got up, groaning, and opened his door. "Would you all PLEASE be quiet? Some of us are trying to SLEEP!" with that, he closed his door again, making sure to let them know how annoyed he was, and lay back down. Not that he could sleep.  
  
'I just wish I wasn't me,' thought Pietro, running a hand through his pale silver hair, 'I don't care if girls can't resist me, I hate being me. I don't even care if I have to give up my powers. I would give anything to be someone else, just for a day, to see what it would be like not to have any worries, or any dark shadows. Maybe someday they'll just.drift away.'  
  
As he thought those thoughts, Pietro DID just drift away.to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"So we're agreed then?" Lance marched up and down the living room with Todd right behind him.  
  
"Uh huh," Todd nodded, then realised something, "Agreed on what?"  
  
Lance slapped his forehead, stopping and Todd hopped right into him.  
  
"Just come on," he dragged Todd by the scruff of his neck to the kitchen, where they got to work on some posters.  
  
***  
  
"Do you have your eye on anyone, mate?" John asked Remy when they had finished their poker game and been ushered upstairs to bed.  
  
"Qui, Mon Ami, guess." Remy smirked.  
  
"Wanda?" asked John.  
  
"Non." Smirked Remy once more.  
  
"Uhhh.is she one of the X-Men?" John asked the obvious.  
  
"Qui." Grinned Remy like an idiot.  
  
"Jean Grey." John guessed immediately.  
  
"Non, non." Remy laughed.  
  
"Umm.Kitty Pryde?" John asked.  
  
"Non, a bit too young," Remy shook his head.  
  
"Is it" John thought, "Jubilation Lee?"  
  
"Too young." Remy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey! I like her a bit!" John shot back, "Rahne Sinclair? Amara Aquilla? Tabitha Smith?"  
  
"Non," Remy's eyes twinkled, "NON and non."  
  
"But that just leaves.it really couldn't be." John was totally shocked, "Rogue?"  
  
"QUI!" Remy jumped up, excitedly, "QUI! QUI! QUI! Remy is in love with de Rogue!"  
  
***  
  
YAHOO! The first chapter! Would have had it quicker except I forgot to save.not too bad for Pietro.yet! *laughs evilly* So there you are, review or.you'll never find out what Lance and Todd are up too, OR what Remy is gonna do about Rogue!  
  
Remy: Nothing. Rogue: Y'all have a bad maind, Mýa! Mýa: Looks like I MAY have a slight problem. Remy: You can say dat again! Remy and Chere don't like each other! Mýa: Did you just call her 'Chere'? Remy: NON! Mýa: Rogue and Remy up a tree! DOING SOMETHING THEY SHOULDN'T BE! Rouge: *removes glove* Remy: *begins to charge a card* Rogue: Y'all are a bit hypa fr y'r own good, Mýa. Remy: Remy agrees, Chere. Remy and Rogue: *approach Mýa* Mýa: NO! SAVE ME! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEE!!!!! 


	3. Climbing through windows, Cajun?

Thanks for my review, and thanks for telling me how to spell Oui properly. I don't know any French, y'see  
  
Remy: Y'can say dat again, an' if ya don', Gambit gon say it for ya! Mýa: Whatever Remy: YOU DON DO FRENCH! Mýa: I know, I don't do French, Cajun! Remy: YOU DON DO FRENCH! Mýa: I know, trust me, I know Remy: *in a sing song voice* You don dooooo FREEEENNNNCCHHH! Pietro: *gags Remy* He was begging for that!  
  
Anyhow, that's that. Any other mistakes please point them out. And I don't proof read. I should, but I don't. And don't say about the way I have Gambits words, I made them.weird.  
  
Remy: Gambit don' talk like dat! Mýa: YOU DO! Remy: Y'dunno anyway, do ya? You haven't seen season 3 yet! Mýa: Well, know, but I know what Kitty called Lance!  
  
Disclaimer: Dontcha wish we owned X-Men evolution? Well, I don't. I dunno bout you, though.  
  
***  
  
"Y'know, Gambit tinks Petey said more yesterday dan any oter time in his life," Remy commented the next morning.  
  
John noticed a lighter on the ground and picked it up happily, "Probably, mate," John grinned, "Does anyone else own this?"  
  
"Not Gambit anyway," Remy smoothed his hair down.  
  
"That's good." This had made Johns DAY! More fire!  
  
***  
  
"TODD YOU DUMMY!" yelled Lance, "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY 'I _HATE_ WANDA MAXIMOFF' NOT 'I _RATE_ WANDA MAXIMOFF'!"  
  
"Like yours?" Todd scratched his head, "But yours says 'I _hate_ Kitty Pryde'! That wouldn't exactly work for me, yo! I don't hate Kitty! I don't hate Wanda either!"  
  
"Oh, you're in for it now!" Lance chuckled, noticing Ebony stalking around Todd. "That cat seems to be able to tell Wanda what goes on, and she's not exactly a morning person."  
  
"Oh man!" Todd groaned, "I'm out of here! Today isn't abuse the Toad day too!" he hopped off upstairs.  
  
Unfortunately, he hopped right into Wanda.  
  
***  
  
"Morning, Rogue." Kitty called from her side of the room.  
  
"Mornin, Kitteh." Yawned Rogue, stretching.  
  
"Hows Rem-ey?" teased Kitty.  
  
"Wha'? Who?" Rogue asked airily, "Oh, him.Whay would AH know?"  
  
"Oh, like, come on!" Kitty smirked, "Don't act like nothings going on between you too! I heard you talking on the phone till all hours last night!"  
  
"Ah did no such ting!" Rogue protested but to no avail.  
  
"Don't worry!" giggled Kitty, "I like won't tell a soul!"  
  
"You betta not, Sugah," Rogue smiled, "Or Ah'll personally make sure y'all won't EVAH see Rocky again!"  
  
Kitty sighed. "That's not likely anyway."  
  
"Kitteh? Are y'all feelin ok?" Rogue was shocked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I called him a hood." Kitty sighed, "And he didn't take it too well."  
  
"Oh, Kitteh, I'm sorry." Rogue went over to Kitty and sat on the end of her bed, "Well, Remy has a nice friend. Ah think y'd like him. Ah'll see about introducin' y'all-"  
  
She was interrupted by a knock on the window.  
  
"Who comes in through a window?" the girls said in unison and then, "Come in?" they added puzzled.  
  
"Hey, Chere, Gambit tought y'might like some comp'ney." Remy said, coming in through the window after he opened it, "Gambit didn' know Chere already had some."  
  
"A pleasant surprise, Remy," Rogue smiled, "Meet mah roommate, Kitteh."  
  
"Hello dere," Remy smiled, closing the window quietly, "Remy pleased to meet you, a friend of Cheres is a friend of Gambits."  
  
Rogue giggled, "Remy?"  
  
"Oui, Chere?" Remy looked over at her romantically, also sitting at the end of Kitty's bed.  
  
"Ah was wonderin'-could Kitteh meet y'ur friends?" Rogue played with her hair, wrapping Remy around her little finger.  
  
"Well, Gambit not sure dey'd climb like a thief," Remy was fairly reluctant, but Rogue gave him puppy dog eyes, "Aw, heck, why not?"  
  
"Thank ya, Darlin'." Rogue smiled, blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Kitty waved at the love struck teens, "No one asked me if I like wanted to!"  
  
"Trust Gambit," Remy smirked, "You do."  
  
***  
  
"Ouch." Todd limped downstairs, "Ouch."  
  
"What happened to you?" Lance asked with slight amusement.  
  
"Wanda. That's what." Todd winced at her name, "Ebony HAS GOT TO GO."  
  
"So, you care to tell me how you feel about Wanda now?" Lance smirked.  
  
Todd sighed. "I dunno. How do you feel about Kitty?"  
  
"I couldn't care less if I never saw her again." Lance replied.  
  
How very wrong he was.  
  
***  
  
Jamie was walking along with a couple dozen multiples of himself, minding his own business, when he suddenly overheard someone talking in a room. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help himself, one of the voices wasn't one he was used to hearing.  
  
The extra Jamies merged and Jamie put his ear up to the door.  
  
"Your gonna love 'em, Kitty, Gambit assures you." a voice was saying.  
  
"I, like, hope they aren't some evil freaks like Magneto," another sighed. Jamie knew this one, it was Kitty.  
  
"They arent, Kitteh, they arent." Another said happily. This one was Rogues.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed now, ok?" Kitty's voice said and there was the sound of a wardrobe opening.  
  
"Gambit'll just be goin' den Chere." The unknown voice said.  
  
"Nope, that's ok," Kitty's voice seemed to be coming close to the door, "I'll get changed in the bathroom."  
  
Jamie was panicking now. Dear, sweet lord! The young boy was looking around for a hiding place, when Kitty phased through the door.  
  
"Oh, like, Hiya Jamie," Kitty smiled, "I, like, didn't see you there."  
  
"I wasn't listening! I swear!" Jamie broke into a sweat.  
  
"I didn't say anything about-hey, you little RAT!" Kitty thundered the word 'rat'.  
  
She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and phased them both into her room.  
  
"Guys, look who I found outside the door?" Kitty growled while phasing, "EAVESDROPPING." She added, raising her voice and her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh dear," Rogue smirked, "What SHALL we do with him?"  
  
"Oh, the possibilities are endless, Chere," Remy's eyes glinted.  
  
"I say we like hang him from the ceiling and torture him." Kitty growled.  
  
"Non, Mon Ami." Remy stood up and walked over to Jamie, scanning him deep in concentration, "How much did you hear, petite?"  
  
"Not much, just a lot about you introducing Kitty to your friends," Jamie was terrified by this older mutant, "And you and Rogue flirting with each other."  
  
"WE DID NO SUCH THANG!" Rogue raised her voice slightly.  
  
"Umm.Chere, we did." Sighed Remy, a bit uncomfortable, "You won't tell anyone Ah was here, will you, Mon Ami?"  
  
"Maybe," Jamie smirked, Kitty finally letting go of him and letting him sit down.  
  
"Maybe?" Kitty growled, "Ok, how much do you want?" she sighed, assuming it was about money.  
  
"No, dear Kitty, I don't want money," Jamie grinned evilly.  
  
"Den, petite, wat DO you want?" Remy asked curiously.  
  
"It's as simple as this," Jamie smirked.  
  
***  
  
"Where is Gambit?" John asked Piotr.  
  
Piotr ignored him.  
  
"Whatsa matter?" John sighed, "You were FULL of talk yesterday."  
  
"I don't know," admitted Piotr, "I feel.oh, never mind, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"No, mate, tell me." John urged. He hated being half told anything.  
  
"Lonely." Piotr finished shortly.  
  
"You ain't much of a talker, are you?" John sat down beside his extremely muscular teammate, "Why? You have us to talk to."  
  
Piotr raised an eyebrow in a 'you know as well as I do what I mean' way.  
  
"Oh," John tried hard not to laugh, "You miss your GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Yes," Piotr sighed, "Yes I do."  
  
No matter how much John begged, Piotr said no more.  
  
***  
  
"Lance, man, I doubt you mean what you're saying about Kitty," Todd and Lance were still talking, "You practically followed her around last year! I mean, you even joined the X-GEEKS for her!"  
  
"That don't mean I like her anymore," muttered Lance, a soft tremor running through the house.  
  
"But ya said last night that you missed her!" protested Todd.  
  
"Look, your acting like you have a crush on her," Lance replied, then simply added, "Shes all yours."  
  
"Ya don't meant that!" Todd protested, "Say it to her face why don't ya!"  
  
"I think I will!" Lance stood up and stormed to the phone, the house shaking.  
  
"NO! LANCE MAN, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Todd hopped after him, "DON'T DO IT LANCE! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"  
  
With trembling fingers, Lance dialled Kitty's number.  
  
***  
  
"Jamie, tell us what you-" Kitty was cut off by her and Rogues bedroom phone ringing, "I'll get it."  
  
She trotted over and answered, "Hi," Kitty answered, "Speaking.what?.no, I heard you.I said I was sorry!.you don't mean that!.your call then.but don't expect.don't expect me to come back if you change your mind.you wont? Well that's good.I hate you too.I HATE YOU, YOU DON'T MEAN WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, BUT I _DO_!" she shouted the last sentence, and then slammed the phone down. Remy flinched. Then she walked away from it.  
  
"Kitteh? Sugah, whats wrong?" Rogue ran over to her friend and put an arm (carefully so as not to absorb her powers) around her.  
  
"No, its ok Rogue," Kitty sounded shocked and hurt, "I.I think.I think I need some time.time to myself.if its no biggie to you all." she phased slowly through the floor and presumably to the gardens.  
  
"Wonda who that was," Rogue said, sitting back down.  
  
***  
  
"THERE!" Lance slammed the phone down, satisfied.  
  
"Oh man!" Todd sighed, "You got a great, smart, cute girl head over heels for ya, and then ya go spoil it."  
  
"I didn't spoil nuthin!" Lance sat down again, "I was just.burying something that was already dead,"  
  
"Whatever you say, Lance." Todd replied casually.  
  
"Now, you do the same with Wanda." Lance instructed.  
  
"NO WAY!" yelled Todd, hopping over to Lance, "Hey, I wonder if you have a temperature."  
  
He did.  
  
***  
  
"Kitty seemed upset," mused Jamie, at an attempt to break the silence in the room.  
  
"No s***, Sherlock," Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wanna find out who it was?" asked Remy mischievously.  
  
"Yeah." Jamie's eyes glinted, "How?"  
  
"No, Remy, that's intrudin' on Kitteh's business!" Rogue shouted, "Besides, she'll probably tell me later."  
  
"Watch Remy," Remy walked over to the phone and picked it up. Then he rang a number. " Tiens, Je suis Officier Remy Le Galants de Beau Orleans Louisiana , et MOI désiré à savons le numéro de téléphone est thanksggiving seulement portée ça numéroter," Remy added the number, as it was written on a piece of paper beside the phone. He grabbed a pen and wrote down another one, " Je vous remercie. Sage le jour." Remy hung up.  
  
"What did ya say? Who did ya call?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Remy called a phone company in a French part a' Canada, Chere." Remy explained, "And Remy said 'Hello, I am Officer Remy Le Beau from New Orleans, Louisiana and I wanted to know the number that just rang this number and then I said Thank you and Good day."  
  
"You lil liar!" Rogue chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well, Remy had to do it to please Chere. Remy sees a number here pretty much the same as dat one, Chere," Remy cocked his head to a side, looking at the piece of paper beside the phone.  
  
"Lemme see that." Rogue and Jamie walked up behind him.  
  
Sure enough, it was the same number.  
  
"It doesn't have a name," Jamie pointed out, "Lemme ring it!"  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Wanda answered the phone, "Sorry, the connection is bad." It was true, Lance had broken the phone.  
  
"Who was it?" Todd asked.  
  
"Dunno, they hung up." Wanda shrugged, going out.  
  
"Now lets try get that fever o' yours down a bit, yo!" Todd had gone to the shop to get some flu medicine for Lance.  
  
"Awww, come on Todd!" Lance moaned, "I don't n.ne.nee.ACHOO!"  
  
"You were saying?" Todd put his hands on his hips.  
  
***  
  
"Well?" Remy raised his eyebrow.  
  
"They didn't say." Jamie sighed.  
  
Kitty phased through the door. She looked extremely depressed.  
  
Rogue exchanged glances with Remy.  
  
"Who was it?" Rogue, Remy and Jamie asked in unison.  
  
"Uh, were you like waiting for me to come back so you could ask?" sniffled Kitty.  
  
"Ummm.do you want the truth, or the truth twisted into something else?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I know you were," Kitty looked away, "If you really want to know, it was Lance Alvers."  
  
"Wha' would he want?" Rogue asked, puzzled, "Are y'all goin on a date tonight?"  
  
Kitty shook her head.  
  
"He said he hated me."  
  
***  
  
THAT was just to be difficult! Too much Lancitty!  
  
Kitty: Like, yeah, too much of it! Lance: But I'm not complaining! Kitty: I'm not talking to him. I hate him. And I don't like Lancitty.  
  
What does Jamie want? Will Kitty like Gambits friends? Will she get over Lance? Was Lance just drowsy, or did he mean what he said? Will Lance get over Kitty? Will I focus on Pietro? Will I ever stop asking questions? All will be revealed (besides the later) NEXT CHAPTER! So there we are, review and the next chapter'll come fairly quickly. 


	4. Meet the TEAM!

Another chapter! Jessy, thanks for the review, and what _DOES_ Jamie want??? I didn't really think _THAT_ over.. *mutters something about planning her chapters before she starts writing*  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! God, I hate writing disclaimer.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhh." Lance yawned, sitting up in his bed and stretching.  
  
'NOK! NOK' came his door.  
  
"Come in!" Lance called.  
  
"Y'feel better today?" Todd asked, coming in and shutting the door.  
  
"I do," Lance nodded, "You know what? I think I'll go see Kitty today."  
  
"Umm.Lance, there might be a problem with that." Todd realised Lance had forgotten what he had said to Kitty the day before.  
  
"What?" asked Lance, "Did something happen to her?"  
  
"Y'could say that, I guess," Todd heaved a sigh, "Yesterday, I think you broke the girls heart."  
  
***  
  
"Stupid window." Remy muttered.  
  
"Would you hurry up?" came the impatient voice of John. He and Piotr were waiting at the ground for Remy to get in. Just to make sure it was safe.  
  
Remy ignored them, tapping the window with his bio staff. "Chere?" he called.  
  
***  
  
"Do you hate him?" Rogue asked Kitty. They had been talking about Lance since they had woken up.  
  
"I said to him I did," Kitty sighed, "And after all the things he said to me, maybe I do." three tears rolled down Kitty's cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry, Kitten, he's only a loser." Rogue went over to comfort Kitty.  
  
Then came Remy's knock at the locked window.  
  
"Ah was afraid that might happen, that's why Ah locked it last night," Rogue muttered, "Comin'."  
  
She stalked over to the window.  
  
"Remy, do you know what time it is!" Rogue snarled, opening the window.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Chere," Remy smiled, "Wha', it's only." Remy trailed off. It was 4:55 A.M.  
  
"An' me an' Kitteh were havin' a private conversation." Rogue whispered harshly.  
  
"Aww.Chere, forgive Gambit." Remy gave her puppy dog eyes, "Pwease?"  
  
"Aw, ya know I can't resist that," Rogue sighed, smiling. "Jus' wait a second."  
  
"Kitteh, do you mind if Remy and his friends come in?" Rogue asked her roomie.  
  
"No," Kitty sighed, although in truth she'd rather talk to Rogue alone.  
  
"Right, Cajun, come in." Rogue looked to the ground, "An' you both, too."  
  
When they were up, Remy smirked to himself.  
  
"Wha' is it, Remy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Oh, jus' how much Remy wishes he could kiss you, Chere," Remy smiled.  
  
Remy walked over to Rogue.  
  
"No, Remy, please," Rogue backed away, "We both know what'll happen if-"  
  
She was broken off by Remy. He kissed her. She broke away quickly, though, so nothing happened.  
  
"Short an sweet, Chere, and nothin'll happen," Remy winked.  
  
'NOK!NOK!' came the door.  
  
"I bet that's like, the negotiator," Kitty rolled her eyes, "He said he'd be back this morning to tell us what he wanted."  
  
***  
  
Sure enough, Kitty phased through the door quietly to get him.  
  
"What do you want Jamie?" she hissed, "We will do our best to give you it."  
  
"I want to meet the Cajun's friends," Jamie smiled sweetly and then added with a wink, "And I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
***  
  
"WHAT?!" came Kitty's scream.  
  
The Acolytes winced.  
  
"What's up now, Kitteh?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty phased through, along with Jamie.  
  
"This..this..JERK wants to meet them," Kitty indicated to the Acolytes.  
  
"Remy don't see a problem dere," Remy looked confused.  
  
"No, that is NOT the problem," Kitty sighed, "He wants me to be his GIRLFRIEND."  
  
"Remy don't see a problem dere eider," Remy still looked clueless.  
  
"Well," Kitty began, "I'm 15, he's like 10."  
  
"Hey!" protested Jamie, "I'm 13!"  
  
"Whatever," Kitty muttered, "The problem is..well..UGH!"  
  
Kitty stormed out of the room, although phased.  
  
"She needs to go to anger control like Logan needs beer!" Jamie flinched.  
  
"No, no she doesn't," Rogue sighed, "I know what her problem is."  
  
"Remy knows too," Remy agreed, remembering what she said yesterday.  
  
"Ah'll just go get her," Rogue walked to the door, pausing, "Y'all stay there now, kay?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Kitteh, are you ok?" Rogue found her friend just down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, Rogue, I'm fine," Kitty smiled, "I just..don't want to be Jamie's girlfriend."  
  
"Nothin' ta do with Lance?" Rogue asked innocently.  
  
"No way! I hate his guts! I never want to see him again. Ever." Kitty replied.  
  
"Ok, are you ready to meat the Acolytes." Asked Rogue, grinning.  
  
"Yes," Kitty smirked, "Ofcourse."  
  
***  
  
"Chere's taking along time." Commented Remy, "Dis is your fault."  
  
"It is not!" Jamie replied, "I was barganing. Your fault for being in here, you stupid French dude."  
  
"You wanna come ova here and tell Remy wat y'all tink o' him," replied Remy raising an eyebrow, "Fine. Dat's your call. An' Remy will give y'all somethin' nice for bein' so truthful an' brave."  
  
"You will?" Jamie asked, "What?"  
  
"A nice dose o' kenetic energy!" Remy growled.  
  
Finally, Kitty phased Rogue and herself back through the door.  
  
"We'll compromise," Jamie said immediately, scared of Remy, "If Kitty PRETENDS to be my girlfriend for a week, I won't tell."  
  
"NO WAY JAMIE!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Yes way, or the Cajun and his friends here get ratted on," smirked Jamie.  
  
"She wouldn' have ta kiss ya, would she?" wondered Rogue.  
  
"Maybe," Jamie grinned.  
  
"Come on, Kitty, how bad could it be?" Rogue sighed.  
  
***  
  
An hour or so later, Rogue and Remy had talked Kitty into _PRETENDING_ she was Jamie's girlfriend.  
  
"An' wit dat outa de way, lets get de oder bit of his wants out too," Remy grinned, motioning for his friends to step forward. They did as told.  
  
"Piotr an' John." He said simply to Jamie.  
  
Then he turned to Kitty.  
  
"Kitty, meet St. John Allerdyce, aka Pyro," he indicated to John, "An' Piotr Rasputin, or Colossus."  
  
Piotr smiled, took Kitty's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Very, very pleased to meet you." he smiled even wider to a blushing Kitty.  
  
***  
  
A tinch shorter than all the others, but I cant help it. Review! Please? 


End file.
